jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Turre
Steve Turre (né Stephen Johnson Turre; born 12 September 1948 Omaha, Nebraska) is an American jazz trombonist, a pioneering musical seashell virtuoso, a composer, arranger, and educator at the collegiate-conservatory level who, for }} years, has been active in jazz, rock, and Latin jazz — in live venues, recording studios, and cinema production. As a studio musician, Turre is among the most prolific living jazz trombonist in the world.Tom Lord, The Jazz Discography Online, Lord Music ISBN 9781881993063 As a member of a television orchestra, this is Turre's }} year as trombonist with the Saturday Night Live Band. Turre was raised in Lafayette, California (San Francisco Bay area). His father was of Sicilian ancestry and his mother was of Mexican ancestry. He began playing trombone at age ten, during his fourth grade in school.[http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article_print.php?id=22644 Gary L. Firstenberg (born 1957), Steve Turre: Still Searchin' '',] All About Jazz In his early teens, he played in a band with his elder brother, Michael James Turre (born 1946), a saxophonist. Although he entered California State University, Sacramento,[http://sacstatemagazine.uberflip.com/i/81141/17 ''SAC Alumni Are Going Places: Steve Turre, Spring 2012, SAC State Magazine, (Sacramento State University) pg. 8] on a football scholarship, he studied music theory there for two years before transferring to the University of North Texas College of Music, where he studied from 1968 to 1969 and played in a band led by Hannibal Peterson. Professional career In 1968, Turre played with Rahsaan Roland Kirk; in 1970 he recorded with Carlos Santana; and in 1972 he toured with Ray Charles. He has been the trombonist for the Saturday Night Live band since 1985 and has taught jazz trombone at the Manhattan School of Music since 1988. Turre is also noted for playing conch and other seashells as musical instruments, which he has done since 1970.Romain Grosman: “Steve Turre: l’homme à la conque,” Jazz hot (magazine), Paris, No. 538, pg. 21 (March 1997) Kirk encouraged his interest in using seashells as a lip-reed instrument. Turre has a collection of shells of various sizes, which he has picked up during his travels in the Caribbean and elsewhere. The shells have their mouthpieces carefully cut and are tuned to specific pitches. When playing them as a soloist he frequently switches between shells, as each is limited in its register (the smallest shells, for example, have a practical register of only a fifth). His largest shell, from the Great Barrier Reef of Australia, has a range between the D and E below middle C, and was painted by a Cuban artist. Turre also leads "Sanctified Shells," which is a "shell choir" made up of brass players who double on seashell (using shells from Turre's collection, which he loans out for rehearsals and performances). The group released its first, eponymous album in 1993.Bob Blumenthal, Steve Turre Sounds the Trumpet: Ah, Make that Trombone and Conch, Boston Globe (29 Jan 1993) , Jeff Albert, Steve Turre, and Kirk Joseph]] He has had a long experience with Latin jazz, and is also a skilled player of the cowbell and Venezuelan maracas. Turre has been a member of the Juilliard faculty since 2008, and was previously on the faculty from 2001 to 2003. Awards In 1998, 1999, 2001, 2002 and 2006 he won the Down Beat Reader's Poll for best trombonist. Family Turre was married to cellist Akua Dixon''Black Women in American Bands and Orchestras,'' by Dorothy Antoinette Handy Miller (born 1930), Scarecrow Press, Metuchen, New Jersey (1981) ISBN 0810813467 ISBN 9780810813465''In Black and White — A Guide to Magazine Articles, Newspaper Articles, and Books Concerning Black Individuals and Groups, Third edition, Supplement,'' edited by Mary Elizabeth Mace Spradling (1911–2009), Gale Research, Detroit (1985) ISBN 0810304392 ISBN 9780810304390 (born 1948) from 1978 to 2012, with whom he had two children. He was formerly married (1970 in Dallas, Texas) to and divorced (1972 in San Francisco) from Susan J. Beard. Steve Turre is one of four children born to the marriage of James Boles Turre (1921–1997) and Carmen Marie (née Johnson). He has two brothers — Michael James Turre (born 1946) and Peter Joseph Turre (born 1957) — are musicians, saxophone-woodwinds and drums, respectively. He also has a sister, Michele Anita Turre (born 1953). Recording career The Jazz Discography database lists him as having appeared on 235 jazz recording sessions from 1969 to 2011. As leader, he has recorded over 31 sessions from 1986 to 2011. As sideman, composer, and arranger, he has recorded with the following artist from 1969 to 2011 (in order of first listing with the artist): : North Texas : Jerry Fisher : Rahsaan Roland Kirk : Art Blakey And The Jazz Messengers : Woody Shaw : Chico Hamilton : Ryo Kawasaki : Cedar Walton : Slide Hampton : Jerry Gonzalez : Archie Shepp : Pharoah Sanders : Terumasa Hino : Dexter Gordon : Deadline : Lester Bowie : Carmen Lundy : James Newton : Jack Walrath : Hilton Ruiz : Daniel Ponce : Ralph Moore : McCoy Tyner : Bob Stewart : Lou Rawls : Robin Eubanks : Dizzy Gillespie : Fred Wesley : Art Ensemble of Chicago : Art Ensemble of Chicago : Larry Gales : Ricky Ford : Don Braden : Cecil Bridgewater : Charlie Sepúlveda : Johnny Griffin : Don Grolnick : Bobby Watson : Antonio Hart : Vanessa Rubin : Dave Valentin : Freddy Cole : Carl Allen : Dee Dee Bridgewater : The Carnegie Hall Jazz Band : Christian McBride : Regina Carter : Tito Puente : John Scofield : Henry Butler : Max Roach : Phil Ranelin : Benny Golson : Tom Harrell : Horace Silver : Carol Sloane : Kenny Burrell : J.J. Johnson : Eastwood After Hours : All-Stars Y Amigos : Swing Summit : Ron Levy : Michael Davis : Absolute Trombone : Mingus Big Band : Lew Del Gatto : Stefon Harris : Yoron Israel : Terence Blanchard : Monty Alexander : Ray Barretto : Etta Jones : Eddie Allen : Nick Rolfe : David "Fathead" Newman : Fabio Morgera : Jam Miami : Andy Bey : Naima Shamborguer : Renee Rosnes : Pamela Luss : Monnette Sudler : Chembo Corniel : Earth Jazz Agents : T.K. Blue : John Farnsworth : Frank Wess : John Santos : Marion Hayden : Peppe Merolla : Chicago Afro Latin Jazz Ensemble Selected discography ---- As leader * 1987: Viewpoint (Stash) * 1987: Viewpoints and Vibrations (Stash) * 1988: Fire and Ice (Stash) * 1989: Dedication (JMT Recordsw|JMT) * 1991: Right There (Antilles) * 1993: Sanctified Shells (Antilles) * 1995: Rhythm Within (Antilles) with Herbie Hancock, Pharoah Sanders * 1997: Steve Turre (Verve) * 1999: In The Spur Of The Moment (Telarc) * 1999: Lotus Flower (Verve) * 2000: TNT (Trombone-N-Tenor) (Telarc) * 2003: One4J: Paying Homage to J.J. Johnson (Telarc) * 2004: The Spirits Up Above (HighNote) * 2006: Keep Searchin' (HighNote) * 2008: Rainbow People (HighNote) * 2009: The Smoke Sessions, live from The Smoke Jazz Club, New York (Smoke Jazz) * 2010: Delicious and Delightful (HighNote) * 2012: Woody's Delight (HighNote) As sideman Sample video * Turre playing shells References External links *Official site Category:Trombonists Category:Arrangers